fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle And Chun-Chun
Oracle and Chun-Chun are the two main mascots in the anime Shining Galaxy Precure. They have almost the same features as baby dinosaurs but they're more cute and friendly like. Both serve as nearly the same purpose as the mascots of all other Precure franchises i.e they're the helping hands of the Precures. They initially appeared as pink and blue eggs summoned by Angel Stella in the first episode and Queen Sara wanted to take them and corrupt them so that the mascots will be born as villains and give them a lot of power but failed to do so as the eggs hatched in front of Maria and Hoshi and started helping them. They have a lot of power of hope inside their bodies but they prefer to keep it inside as the power is limited. This power is shown near the end of the series where they use the power of hope to not only revive Maria but also transform her into her upgraded form, Celestial Heaven. As this caused a lot of power of hope to be used on her, both of them actually die. But unlike most characters whose memories became altered (except for Angel Stella (who gets erased from the newly created reality but still exists as a feeling that she'll always be there no matter what) and the main cures), they permanently stay dead even in the altered reality. Appearance Oracle is a male dinosaur with his body colored teal. He has dark blue spots on his back. He has a big horn on his head and he has blue eyes. Chun-Chun on the other hand is a female dinosaur with the exact same features as Oracle except she not only has a horn but has a red bow on her head, her eyes containing eyelashes and her body and eyes being pink and the spots in her back being red. Personality Both have similar personalities but there are slight differences.Oracle is much more calm and can be slightly reckless while Chun-Chun has a more feminine personality and can be slightly flirty towards Oracle at times. Abilities And Powers Unlike the Precures, they aren't strong enough to fight like them but they manage to do it. * '''Immunity: '''They're extremely impervious to attacks from the enemies. In episode 11, when they were being attacked by beasts in Eternal Forest, one of the beasts actually hit their bodies but the mascots survived perfectly without any problem. Despite this, they cannot survive fall from great heights. * '''Hope Manipulation: '''The mascots are created are actually created by an extreme power known as the power of hope. In fact it's the only reason why the mascots are made and are immune to nearly everything in the first place. Also it's not only their power but it's also their weakness. In episode 50, when the mascots were about to sacrifice their lives, both of them said farewell to Rio and Angel Stella and Rio, one of the main cures shed tears because of them going away but since there was no other choice, the mascots used up all of their powers of hope for Maria and died, resulting in Maria transforming into Celestial Heaven. * '''Indomitable Will: '''When the mascots use their power of will, their horns glow brightly. They use this power for a lot of purposes. * '''Hammer Manipulation: '''The only ability of theirs used for fighting. Trivia * It's unknown if they have actual romantic feelings towards each other. Category:Shining Galaxy Pretty Cure